


Заткнись и целуй меня

by diesfromcringe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, ООС, Отклонения от канона, Современность, Учебные заведения, Хуманизация, повседневность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesfromcringe/pseuds/diesfromcringe
Summary: Колледж-ау при участии Маркуса и Саймона. Небольшой драббл без начала и конца, в котором очень нужно было, чтобы эти двое поцеловались
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 5





	Заткнись и целуй меня

Саймону казалось, что он сходил с ума.

Каждый день в колледже был для него до отвратительного сложным. Он не понимал, что делает на занятиях, слова пролетали мимо его ушей, а строчки учебников расплывались перед глазами. Он опустил голову вниз, уткнувшись взглядом в парту, и не смел пошевелиться, лишь бы не привлекать лишнего внимания. А еще для того, чтобы не видеть, как замещающий преподавателя студент старшего курса пялится на него.

— Саймон, что ты можешь рассказать нам о влиянии Великой Депрессии на классическую американскую литературу?

Саймон смутно припоминал, что они разбирали это на прошлом занятии, но он был слишком поглощен созерцанием того, как тот самый старшекурсник горячо рассказывает о любимом произведении Драйзера. Он был настолько увлечен, что глаза ярко блестели, а весь класс завороженно слушал его. Именно поэтому удивлением для всех остальных студентов стало то, что Саймон тянул с ответом на такой простой вопрос.

— Саймон?

— Да, извините, Маркус. Не могли бы вы повторить вопрос? — смущенно пробормотал он.

Маркус осуждающе покачал головой. С насмешкой, играющей на губах, он подошел к первой парте, за которой сидел Саймон, и оперся на нее, пристально глядя тому в глаза. У Саймона слегка перехватило дыхание, и он склонил голову набок, пытаясь понять, что все-таки Маркусу от него нужно. Он тихо повторил:

— Маркус, повторите вопрос, пожалуйста.

В ответ на его слова Маркус лишь улыбнулся и, оттолкнувшись от парты, кивнул девушке, которая неодобрительно смотрела на Саймона и тянула руку. Как только она начала отвечать, Саймон осторожно поднял глаза на Маркуса и увидел, что тот уже облокотился на стол и беззастенчиво рассматривал его, не обращая внимания на студентку. Взгляд зеленых глаз пригвоздил его к месту, и он почувствовал, что поддается на эту молчаливую провокацию. Саймон сверкнул глазами и уставился на Маркуса, отмечая каждую деталь, кажущуюся ему важной. Веснушки, покрывающие нос и щеки, едва заметные ямочки на щеках и длинные пушистые ресницы вызывали в нем иррациональное желание прикоснуться к лицу Маркуса и ощущать его в своих ладонях.

Студентка кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Прекрасный ответ, Лейла, — мгновенно отозвался Маркус. — Саймон, прими к сведению, что я хотел бы услышать от тебя.

«Скорее всего, ты хотел бы услышать от меня нечто нечленораздельное, Маркус», — подумал Саймон и слегка покраснел, но вслух лишь тихо сказал:

— Да, Маркус. Я понял.

Остальной класс молчал, будто пытаясь понять, что происходит между этими двумя. Саймон не стушевался и смотрел Маркусу прямо в глаза. Ему даже показалось, что он едва заметно ему подмигнул и улыбнулся. Кто знает, сколько бы продолжались эти игры в гляделки, если бы Маркус не посмотрел на часы. Он выпрямился и объявил, что сегодняшнее факультативное занятие подошло к концу. 

Саймон облегченно вздохнул.

Студенты зашумели, поднимаясь с мест, и класс быстро опустел. Саймон тоже встал и уже собирался выйти из аудитории, как вдруг услышал голос Маркуса:

— Саймон.

Он немного постоял у двери и, собравшись с силами, обернулся.

— Почему ты не слушаешь материал, Саймон? — почти вплотную приблизился к нему Маркус. — Тебе что-то мешает учиться?

Почувствовав горячее дыхание Маркуса прямо перед своим лицом, Саймон несколько опешил. Он помедлил с ответом, пытаясь по глазам прочитать его настроение, но это выходило из рук вон плохо. Саймону казалось, что он видит только похоть Маркуса — похоть, которую тот прятал изо всех сил. Но это были всего лишь домыслы, поэтому Саймон немного отстранился и сдержанно ответил:

— Я просто немного задумался, ничего серьезного. Обещаю, к следующему занятию я подготовлюсь как следует, — застенчиво улыбнулся он.

В действительности же Саймон понимал, что на следующее занятие ему лучше не приходить. Факультатив по литературе он посещал уже три месяца и за все это время ни разу не сомневался в своих знаниях так сильно, как сегодня. Если учесть, что еще как минимум две недели ему придется постоянно одергивать себя и пытаться сконцентрироваться на учебе… В общем, идея не из лучших.

— Я буду рад, если ты сдержишь слово, Саймон. Ну что ж, тогда до понедельника?

— Да, до понедельника, — рассеянно протянул Саймон и вышел из кабинета.

Он надеялся почувствовать облегчение, но вместо этого залился краской. Благо, туалет находился недалеко от аудитории, и там можно было спокойно умыться и привести себя в порядок. Что он, собственно, и собирался сделать.

Холодная воды отрезвила его сознание, и Саймон уже почти поверил в то, что все происходящее на факультативе — лишь его больная фантазия, как дверь туалета отворилась, и вошел Маркус.

«Черт», — подумал он. На мгновение Саймон ощутил себя героем дебильного ситкома, сценаристы которого не особо парились над сюжетом и генерировали события в случайном порядке, просто подгоняя их друг под друга. Он окатил лицо водой еще раз и встряхнулся.

— Эй, Саймон, — проговорил Маркус, подойдя к умывальникам. — Душно сегодня в корпусе, да?

Саймон лишь кивнул.

— Мне показалось, тебя что-то тревожит. Ты не успеваешь за материалом, и меня это беспокоит, — продолжил Маркус. — Аманда будет недовольна, когда вернется к преподаванию.

— Я изменю свой подход к обучению, не переживай, — проговорил Саймон.

Маркус тем временем ехидно улыбнулся и склонил голову, бегло облизнув кончиком языка пересохшие губы, не вкладывая в этот жест никакого подтекста. Однако он не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы так явно пялиться на студента второго курса, являясь магистрантом. Правилами колледжа не было предписано, в каких отношениях между собой должны состоять студенты, и совесть где-то внутри даже не пошевелилась. Маркус еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Саймона и одарил его своей самой развратной улыбкой, постаравшись, чтобы тот наверняка это заметил.

Маркус думал, что сейчас Саймон смутится, покраснеет и в итоге поспешно скроется за дверями туалета. В реальности же все оказалось несколько иначе: не успев ничего предпринять, Маркус оказался прижатым к стене. Он вопросительно поднял бровь и с усмешкой посмотрел на Саймона.

— Ты хочешь что-то сказать мне, Сай...

Не успев договорить, Маркус почувствовал, как его рот накрыли губы Саймона, и подался вперед. Стало нестерпимо жарко, и захотелось снять с себя рубашку, которая на спине уже успела намокнуть от проступившего пота. Саймон словно прочитал его мысли и нащупал пуговицу на шее Маркуса, расстегнул ее ловким движением пальцев и запустил руку под воротник, не разрывая поцелуя. Лоб Саймона покрылся испариной, он почувствовал, что ему нечем дышать, и немного отстранился от Маркуса, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

— Саймон, я…

— Заткнись и целуй меня, — тихо прошептал Саймон и вновь прильнул к губам Маркуса.


End file.
